


Happy New Year

by hafiinthesky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot, idk what else to add here, like very soft, nothing too extreme just two boys pining, very short too, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafiinthesky/pseuds/hafiinthesky
Summary: He turned his head to look at his friend's dark brown eyes with a newfound determination. "I like you."
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> A VEEERY short one shot. I'm so sorry (˘･_･˘) this was super rushed and I have no time to look over it and expand it. my next fic will be more detailed and has more content though!

**10 minutes.**

They're sitting together, near that same burning fire place that they had used the last time they have been here just like this. Gazing at the moon and many stars that highlight the sky, making it much more beautiful.

"Gon." A curious and a hesitant tone of voice called out, catching the said boy's attention. "Hm?" He averted his eyes from the dark blue sky, to the boy right next to him, only to see him facing away.

"What do you want to do once the new year starts?"

"hmm, I already did what I wanted to do, so usually I just do what ever comes up on my mind." Gon spoke as if in deep thought, then smiling when blue crystal eyes finally looked at him. "For now though, all I want to do is hang out with Killua as long as he's here!" A dark pink dusted over pale cheeks, flustered and clearly taken back, Killua scoffed and darted his eyes back to the dark sky. "Ugh, you still haven't changed after a whole year, huh?"

**8 minutes.**

"Killua, What about you?"

"huh?" puzzled, Killua looked at his friend besides him again. "You came here for a break after a while of travelling with Alluka, just to see me and our friends, but other than that, what else you want to do after this night ends?" 

...

Silence...

The two friends only stared at eachother, one's eyes filled with wonder and curiosity, while the other with confusion and hesitance.

**6 minutes.**

"hnngh, well. We did come here because I wanted to meet you guys again since it had been so long, so for now, I'll just have to deal with you until we have to go back." Laughing at the response, Gon glanced back up towards the sky, completely missing the way Killua smiled bashfully his way.

Again, silence washed over them, but in the most comfortable way as possible. Both enjoying eachother's company.

**4 minutes.**

"Do you think we'll stay like this forever?" the question came so sudden, that it took a while for Killua to take it in, then sending a shocked glance at Gon's way, who still had his eyes up, but there was a hint of saddness in his eyes. Taking in the atmosphere, Killua chose the best way to reply; "Hah? of course! what makes you think that?" it was a genuine question that even he, himself can't hold back. It takes something big for Gon to act this way, so this must be huge.

Even the thought of them not being together in the future gave Killua a bitter feeling in his heart. "Well... when we went our own ways that day, I thought that was the last time I'd ever get to see you. What if that day comes? What if one day we'll never get to see eacho–" 

"Gon. Stop."

That was just about enough for Gon to snap his mouth shut. His sad gaze on his own fiddling hands. "That day is never going to come. I'll always come back whenever I'll get the chance, so there's no chance of that even happening. Stop thinking about it."

**2 minutes.**

He was never good with words, but from what he had learned after being with Gon for years, is that Gon understands every word he's trying to say. "You're right, Killua. It was dumb for me to think about that." he said with a laugh, getting an eye roll in response, "idiiiot! of course I'm right! you shouldn't think of stuff like that in the first place!" his reply made Gon giggle even more, lighting up the mode and the atmosphere.

**1 minute.**

Impatience kicking in, he knew the fireworks were going to go off any second now, and Killua finally found the courage to say it.

"Gon?"

"Hm?"

"I... I have to tell you something."

his nervousness was clear from the tone of his voice, which caught Gon's full attention, and was now looking at his best friend. "What is it?" he watched as Killua struggled to get the words out, probably out of anxiousness or maybe he couldn't think of how to word it, either way, Gon didn't point it out, instead just choosing to wait for his friend to finally speak.

**10.**

"I..." Killua swallowed down the lump in his throat. His face heating up.

** 9. **

"I really..– I've"

**8.**

Shifting forward to close distance, Gon placed a comforting hand on his back, silently encouraging him to continue.

** 7\.  **

Taking in a deep breath. This could either ruin their friendship, or go the way Killua craves it to go.

** 6. **

He turned his head to look at his friend's dark brown eyes with a newfound determination. "I like you.

** 5. **

But the one who was shocked the most was Killua, after seeing a small smile on Gon's face, dimples making itselves known.

** 4. **

"I know." Gon spoke in the most softest voice Killua has ever heard, and it was making his heart beat faster than ever before. He was so sure his face was beet red right now.

** 3. **

Without another word, Gon gently placed a hand over Killua's on the rough ground that none of them paid much mind to. "I've always known."

** 2. **

"Gon..." Killua gasped, glancing down at their hands, before hesitantly turning his own hand to hold back onto Gon's. "How long?" he asked, his voice so quiet that it would've almost been impossible to hear, but Gon heard it clear.

** 1.**

"From the very start." He intertwined their fingers, lightly squeezing at the warm hand against his own. Suddenly, faint sounds of fireworks could be heard from afar, lighting up the dark sky, but none of them paid attention to it, too lost in eachother's eyes.

"I like you too, Killua." he whispered. "I always have."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa this is the first fic I've published publicly. I figured I'd paste the thread here too since a lot of people liked it! This isn't one of my best fics since this was very rushed but I'll be writing more as much as I can!


End file.
